sitting_ducksfandomcom-20200213-history
Gator Guy
Gator Guy is a rumored Sitting Ducks episode. Plot The episode begins with Bill walking down the street, until two teenaged alligators grabbed him, demanding that he should givehim money from his pocket. Then, a mysterious hero named "Gator Guy" rescued Bill and attacked the two teenaged gators. The next morning, Bill wants to learn more information about Gator Guy, so he, along with Ed, Oly and Waddle, went to the library, but no info. Then, went to Cecil's, and he told them alot about Gator Guy. Bill asks him where's the location. Cecil tells the location is at "3453 Six Avenue Park". So, Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle go to "3453 Six Avenue Park" and find him next to a building. They greet each other, and Bill thanked him from last night. Gator Guy said it was nothing, but Ed said it was amazing. He then ask if he can hang out, but Gator Guy didn't know, since he got lots of crime fighting to do, but Bill think he should take a break from crime fighting and Gator Guy agrees, and they said they can do it on the next day. The next day, Gator Guy visits and enjoys himself. Then, Bill, Ed, Oly, Waddle and Gator Guy hang out at the Decoy Cafe. He taste Bev's smoothie and he said it taste great, and decide to retire from crime fighting. After that, they decide to make him fancy and take him to an art museum. At the art museum, the people look at the painting and ask Gator Guy how it looks. He says it looks marvelous, and they all agree with it. He then hang out with the Mayor of Duck-Alligatorville and go inside the Opera House. Bill tries to remind him of crime fighting, but he remind him he retire, as he and he mayor go inside. Right when Bill left, Oly came walking by and get captured by the two teenaged gators from earlier, demanding money from him. He shout for Gator Guy, but he was too occupied. He didn't see or hear the attack on Oly. At the Decoy Cafe, Bill is worried about Gator Guy, and Aldo says most heroes retire from crime fighting. Bill think Gator Guy lost his hero spirit, but Ed told him to leave the crime to the police and wonder where was Oly. Oly came in, bawling uncontrollably. He explained what happened and also told them that the teenaged gators stole his berret. Right when Gator Guy came in, both Ed and Oly blamed it on him, as Ed called him selfish. Upset, he ran out the resturant and Bill followed. Bill tries cheering him up, but Gator Guy revealed it was his fault, but Bill didn't think so, telling him he made one mistake. He tell him he can still be a hero and left. Gator Guy gave it some thoughts and decide to go back being a hero. When Bill got home, he saw a package with a note saying "Dear Bill, I took your advice and went back to my crime fighting ways. P.S.: Give this to Oly!" He opens the package with his berret inside. The episode ends with Gator Guy shouting "I'm Gator Guy!" in the distance. Quotes *(Oly came walking past the Opera House, until the two teenaged gators grabbed him and mug him) *Teeaged Gator: "Okay, what you got in your pocket, punk?" *Oly: "Let go of me! Help! Somebody help!" *(Oly goes to the window) *Oly: "Gator Guy!" *(The gators grab his leg, as he scream) *Oly: "No! No! No! AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Category:Episodes Category:Rumored episodes